Moonlight Calling
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: The cliche werewolf fic we all love, but with a twist, Serena is a witch and has a talking cat named Duckie! The moon is calling to him to find his lifemate...... Check it out and lemme know what you all think of it. Love ya!
1. The calling moon

**_I have seen so many Darien is a werewold fics and loved them so I thought I would do one of my own, but with a really awesome twist, serena is a witch! Anyway I hope you like it, here is the first chapter.  
Enjoy!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1- The calling moon**

Serena Moon paced her pent house apartment in a panic, she had used magic in front of that guy in the grocery parking lot without thinking, what was worse is that she had no idea if he actually saw anything or not. She only hoped her pacing wouldn't wake her sleeping cat on the sofa.  
Serena was a good witch, and a powerful one too, but she had seriously screwed up this time, if that guy found out she was a witch, only the goddess knew what would happen, she could be a victim of racism and burned, or worse, she could lose her magic! She could be punished by being turned into a human by the council of magical beings!  
She plopped down into a comfy arm chair and held her head in her hands, groaning in frustration, why oh why did she have to use magic to open her damn trunk when the key wouldn't work! Why! Why!  
There was also that other guy that had just come out of the grocery store after the previous guy had left, he had jet black hair and mysterious blue eyes, she had gotten an odd feeling from that guy and he looked familiar too.  
Though she hadn't seen him smirk when she got in her car and left.

Darien Shields, the boss of one of the richest corporations in the world, lounged in an leather arm chair in his swank penthouse, thinking over his fortune, he was right to answer to the moons call tonight and go to the grocery store where the moon was drawing him ever closer to.  
Darien was a werewolf, an ancient, very powerful and respected one at that, he was the alpha male of his pack and tonight he had seen his alpha female, a rather beautiful blonde witch.  
Her eyes had been the most beautiful shade of cerulean he had ever seen, he body was perfect, petite but with curves in all the right places, she was so unlike the females in his pack and very soon she would be his.  
This witch would soon be his alpha female, his mate.

"Serena" A bubbly blonde called, poking her head into her best friend's door and then letting herself completely in, locking the door behind her "Hey Serena, you here?'.  
"Yes! Coming, Mina!" Serena called from upstairs, hurrying down the steps to meet her best friend and fellow witch.  
"Goodness girl, you look like you got hardly any sleep" Mina said, making note of her friend's distressed body language.  
"Yeah" Serena said "I have been stressing over a guy I thought may have seen me use magic the other day, but I am positive now that he saw nothing".  
Mina smiled "That's good, now c'mon, we have Christmas shopping to do".  
Serena smiled and nodded eagerly "That always cheers me up".  
Mina laughed "Yeah if there is anything witches love more than magic or chocolate, its shopping".  
A middle sized short haired blue tipped himalayan cat jumped up onto the side table in the hall and regarded the two with intelligent yellow green eyes.  
"You two had better be careful not to tell the whole world your witches with a big accidental magic display" the cat said.  
"Oh Duckie" Serena sighed with a smile "Don't worry, we won't do anything reckless".  
"Thats what you two said last time" Duckie said, looking away a momment to lick down a tuft of blue grey fur on her leg.  
The two blonde witches laughed cheerfully and walked out the door before serena's cat could tsk at them anymore, locking it behind them with a flick of Serena's wrist when she realized she forgot while they were inside.  
The two witches were in Cool Holographics when Mina nudged Serena, whispering excitedly as she set down a ceramic dragon "That rich corporation guy is here, Darien Shields! And he's staring at you! Over there by the glowing flowers!".  
Serena looked to where her friend had told her and gasped, it was him! The guy from the grocery store!  
She had no time to explain to Mina that they should leave because Darien had strode over to them and smiled dashingly at Serena and said "I couldn't help but notice such an exquisite beauty, allow me to take you to dinner tonight".  
Serena gaped at his audacity, it was from by his voice that it was not a request but a command, she tried to open her mouth to decline, normally she would say yes to a hot guy like him, but she had a weird feeling about this guy, though she hadn't the chance because Mina piped in with "She'd love to! Pick her up at Seven!".  
When Darien had walked away smirking, Serena turned to Mina with Furious eyes "I should hex you to Hades and back! I don't trust that man!". "Oh come on, Serena! He is handsome and rich, and to top it off, he is into you! Don't blow this!" Mina said, grasping her friend's shoulders.  
Serena sighed, "Fine I will give him a chance, but if he tries anything, I won't hesitate to hex his ass, and I won't feel bad because whatever he is, he isn't human, his aura seems almost animalistic but at the same time human, like the two auras are entwined, it felt totally freaky".  
"Well duh" Mina said with a laugh "he's a male".  
Serena laughed and then allowed her friend to pull her out of the store, insisting on start to get Serena ready right this minute.

* * *

_**lol, I hope you all liked that and I though it would be so cute to have a talking cat like on Sabrina, anyway yes, the cat in the story is based off my own cat, well except for teh talking of course, lol, I have a blue short haired himalayan myself named Duckie. Anyway I hoped you liked this and will update mucho much. luv yall! Ja ne.**_


	2. The date

**_Sorry for the incredibly long wait, it was so not intentional, but anyway here is chapter two and I promise the wait will not be long at all now for the other chapters, I pre prepared them, I have up until five I believe and they will all be shipped out after some reviews for each one, thats reasonable I think._**

**_Anyway, Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 2- The date**

Fingers were pointing everywhere around the apartment as Mina and Serena cast spell after spell, making make up apply itself on Serena's face according to her skin tone while another spell chose the prefect outfit for Serena to wear that would flawlessly flatter her figure.  
"Girls!" Duckie meowed loudly, coming into the room "You must be more careful with you magic, try not to use so often that you might wear your magic out and have to let it rest for 24 hours whet here you like it or not, you'll need it to save yourself if you are attacked by any possible enemies you girls might have!".  
Mina looked over at Serena "You need a new cat, Sere, Duckie is so boring".  
The witches laughed and Serena picked Duckie up, twirling around the room with the animal in her arms "Oh I love you Duckie-girl, try to relax, alright?".  
"Oh alright" Duckie sighed as Serena stopped twirling "But do be careful".  
Serena patted Duckie's head and assured her that she would be fine, if this guy tried anything she'd curse his ass back to his momma.  
"Serena" Mina said, tapping a finder against her pale pink lips "I have an idea if we want to know what this guy is, because he aura definitely implied that he wasn't human".  
"Go on" Serena said, curious about her friend's helpful idea.  
"Well, get your book of shadows, the one given to every witch when she can legally use her powers without supervision" Mina said "I have an idea".  
Serena nodded and quickly got the rather heavy book, setting it in front of her cousin.  
Mina pulled open the book and placed her palm over the pages, only barely touching "Reveal him to us! Reveal Darien Shields!".  
Mina drew her hand back and the pages began to frantically flip until they stopped at a certain page with a painting of Darien on it and a description on the page beside the painting.  
They began to read it, taking in every little word and detail and then Serena's eyes widened in alarm "He's a werewolf!".  
"The alpha male too" Mina giggled, casting a teasing eye at her alarmed cousin "And he likes you".  
"Mina!" Serena shrieked at her "This is serious! I can't go out with this guy!".  
"Why not?" Mina whined "He is so delicious"  
"What if he tries to mark me!" Serena exclaimed "I don't wanna be anybody's mate, Mina!".  
Mina sighed "Yeah, I guess your right, witches and werewolves never bode well in the mating department".  
"Doesn't he know that?" Serena asked.  
"I am certain he does, but I don't think he cares, he wants his mate, if you are even her" Mina said "Lets hope your not".  
"Seriously" Serena agreed "He's nice to date or maybe have a fling with but never to mate with or marry, no thanks, I am not much into the whole biting when aroused thing".  
Mina laughed and nodded in agreement "Yeah, that's just sick and twisted".  
After going on several spells and incantations Serena could if she ended up in big trouble, Serena dressed in a simple little black dress with a simple delicate silver chain with a pure silver moon on it, which would help to keep wolf boy from getting too close.  
She chose simple black pumps and decided to keep her hair in it's usual odangos style, it exposed her back and that was just plain sexy.  
Mina studied her cousin for a moment and then gave her a thumbs up and a big smile "You are so ready and you look amazing".  
"Thanks Mina" Serena said sincerely, appreciating her cousin now more than ever before.  
At the sound of a knock on the door, Mina dove for her cousin's room to hide and Serena went to the door and opened it, and there he was, Darien Shields, looking distastefully at her silver necklace "So you know then?".  
"That you're a werewolf? Yes" Serena answered honestly "I do know, just taking precautions, I hope you aren't offended".  
"No" Darien lied, forcing a fake smile onto his devastingly handsome face "I am not, I will just have to prove that I mean you no harm".  
Serena smiled and nodded in agreement and allowed him to slip her arm through his and lead her out of her penthouse apartment.

* * *

**_Hope you all loved that, Chapter three is ready and waiting to be shipped after I have gotten some reviews. I love you guys!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	3. You are my mate!

**_I was so happy at how many reviews I got after just updating, it made me so happy, well here is chapter three, my lovelies, Enjoy!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3- You're my mate!**

Dinner was quiet, Serena had no clue what to say to this guy, he just had this arrogant air about him and she couldn't bring herself to talk to him like she would any other man, this was just weird.  
"You feel awkward" Darien stated, instead of asking "There is no need for that, especially under the circumstances".  
"Circumstances?" Serena echoed "What circumstances?".  
"I don't think I should have to say it, I think you already know" Darien said "Why would I, the alpha male of the pack, bother with just some random woman for no reason at all?".  
Serena swallowed hard the mash potatoes she had just put into her mouth and stared at him in panic "Wh-What?".  
"I am a male werewolf, Serena" Darien said, sounding almost annoyed "What is the one thing werewolves spend their entire lifetimes looking for?".  
"A good book?" Serena asked hopefully.  
A low growl came from Darien throat, which meant she was starting to piss him off "Careful, Serena, I'd hate to tear my mate's throat out".  
Serena was shaking now, and she didn't know if it was his threat to tear her throat out or if it was that he'd referred to her as his mate.  
They were both silent for a moment until Serena muttered a spell and he went flying backwards into the wall, she then took her chance to run, despite the other freaked out customers, whom only got more freaked when Darien turned into a wolf and chased after Serena out the restaurant.  
Serena muttered another spell and her broom appeared in her hand, which she leaped onto faster than lightening and took off into the air, before Darien could catch up.

Darien shifted back into human form, stark naked, and furiously watched the witch fly off into the night sky, that god dammed woman, how dare she! He had been rejected and Darien Shields did not take well to rejection, especially from his mate.  
He would find her no matter when she tried to run and by the gods he would bind her to him for all eternity as his mate.

Serena nearly crashed into the floor as she zipped into her window and screamed for Mina as she dismounted her broom.  
"What's wrong?" Mina cried as she rushed from the kitchen "What happened?".  
"He claimed I was his mate and I ran for it, I didn't know what else to do!" Serena panicked "I knew this wasn't a good idea!".  
"Oh crap!" Mina exclaimed "Werewolves are not good, especially when they are pissed off!".  
"What do I do?" Serena nearly screamed.  
"Run for it, but your not going alone, I will go with you" Mina said, whom then muttered a spell to magic her broom into the room "Pack whatever you need and lets get out of here, we can go to the house we bought in the alps until this blows over".  
Serena nodded and packed everything she and her cousin might need and then they were off, flying at lightening speed into the night, Duckie on Serena's shoulder, whining about how she hates flying.

Darien and his right hand werewolves had ravaged Serena's apartment, searching for her and found nothing, literally, they basically found nothing.  
"She has fled" Darien snarled furiously to his friends "She has rejected me".  
"You did throw it all on her rather suddenly, Darien" Kunzite said, stepping up at his leader's side.  
"I doubt it was conscious rejection, but instead fear" Zoicite said, his green eyes cast towards the open window "And it looks like they took to the air, so searching for them right now is useless, no tracks and no scents to follow".  
"I can follow her" Darien growled dangerously "One can always follow the scent of their mate, I am no exception, the rest of you just follow me".  
Kunzite, Zoicite and Jedite all glanced at each other and decided on Jedite to call Nephlite and tell him to get his furry butt off Lita and meet them at Darien's place to discuss their tactics.  
"I will find you, Serena" Darien growled to himself.

* * *

**_That was fun, eh? Darien sure sounds pissed off, lol, I will have chapter four out super soon as soon as I get some reviews. I love you!_**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	4. Vacation plans hindered

**_I did my best to make this one a little bit longer than the others and I hope everyone is satisified, that really matters to me. Anyway, I hpe everyone enjoys this and has as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

* * *

_****Chapter 4 - Vacation plans hindered**

Darien stood proud and tall, unaffected by the cold air, they had beaten the witches to the Alps and would be there to greet them, or so to speak.  
He had checked the males of his pack in a resort hotel for the day to reward them for their effort and he himself would wait here for his mate and her cousin, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw the wolf she had rejected and found she could never escape him, that she could never escape fate and destiny, that no one could.  
He could feel Serena's presence now, they had landed a little bit ago as to not reveal themselves to the public as witches, no doubt they had gotten a cab or something, but it wouldn't matter, nothing could keep him away, nothing.  
He stepped back beneath the shadows of the hotel and waited for the witches as their vehicle pulled up, he sent a mental message to Kunzite to be ready behind them once they emerged from the vehicle, Darien wasn't in the mood for a chase.  
He saw her then, as beautiful as before, oh how he wanted her, wanted to hold her, love her and pamper her as every male should their mate, but that would wait a little while till she had learned her lesson for running from him.  
He saw Kunzite step into place behind them and then Darien came into Serena's view, he smirked at her startled expression when she noticed him and then Kunzite behind them.  
"Mina" Serena said, clutching her cousins sleeve "We're trapped, but how did they find us?".  
"I can smell you, my darling, you are my mate, my other half, I could follow your scent to the ends of the earth and also my love, I am not a werewolf to be trifled with, you made a mistake when you rejected me".  
"I don't know you!" Serena exclaimed "And I will accept something as this, I did not choose it for myself, therefore it is not mine!".  
"Your right, it isn't, it's ours!" Darien snarled at her, angry at now being verbally rejected.  
"Serena" Mina whispered fearfully "Don't make him angry, he could rip us to shreds!".  
Darien ignored the other blonde witch and directed his attention to Serena "You will come back with me to my penthouse in the Alps and then tomorrow, we will return to my home and begin our life together as mates".  
"No!" Serena shouted "I don't want this and I don't want you!".  
"You have no choice, love" Darien whispered softly "Fate has bound our souls and we shall be together forever".  
Serena could only stare at him, what in the world was she supposed to do now, that creep had followed her to her getaway and now planned to basically kidnap her and then a thought struck her, fear clouded her insides '"What about Mina?".  
Serena was so worried about her cousin, she had not noticed that night had fallen and the moon had risen, and also that Kunzite had left them and gone to Darien's side, and was now whispering in his ear.  
"Your cousin will be with her own mate, Kunzite has revealed to me that he has recognized her as his mate" Darien said, looking very pleased "This is good news, we were beginning to fear that most of our males would not find their mates and we would be faced with near extinction".  
Serena and Mina held each other tightly, both against the cold and against their mutual fear.  
What was going to happen? Would everything turn out alright or would this be their end as they knew it? Only time would tell now and the two witches weren't sure they had time on their side as of now, nothing was certain now.

Serena and Mina sat together quietly in the parlor of Darien's swank suite, who knew he was so damn worldly and filthy rich that he had his own private suite in a hotel in the Alps reserved only for the rich and famous.  
"I'm scared, Duckie" Serena whispered, cuddeling the grey cat close to her chest.  
"I am only annoyed at the stench of mutt" Duckie groaned "They got all wet in the snow and nothing smells worse than wet dogs and even worse, werewolves".  
"Quiet feline!" Jedite growled at he cat "I haven't eaten today and kitty sounds pretty good!".  
Serena's eyes narrowed at the mention of the blonde werewolf wanting to eat her cat "Ignius Incente".  
Jedite howled in pain as he lurched away from the witches and the cat as flames began to lick at his pant leg.  
"Don't threaten Duckie" Serena warned him in a low tone "Ever".  
Darien walked into the room then, smiling and looking very amused "You Kinda got what you deserved Jedite".  
Jedite snorted rudely and exited the room.  
"You heard everything?" Mina asked.  
"Yes, I did" Darien said "And your mate will be here for you shortly, dear, he mentioned wanting to greet you with roses".  
Mina clung to her cousins sleeve "But I don't want to be anyone's mate, not unless it is a mutual decision".  
Not another word was able to be spoken then as Kunzite entered the room with a dozen roses in his arms, and a bright smile directed at Mina.  
Mina blushed when she saw the handsome white haired werewolf and the roses, Kunzite seemed to be quite a romantic.  
Serena elbowed her cousin in the side to remind her that they were not here as of their own choice, they were brought here against their will.  
"I know" Mina whispered to Serena "But he is really cute though, can I at least talk with him?".  
Serena gaped at her and looked shocked and insulted as her cousin stood and went to Kunzite, the two then exiting the room.  
She looked up at Darien who looked as though he were expecting something "Oh no, don't you dare even try to expect the same from me, I want nothing to do with you".  
Darien chuckled softly "We will see about that, my dear, we will see".

* * *

_**I hope you all liked that, I was real surprised on how these four chapters so far have not taken me very long to write, that just goes to show you that the proper motivation from ones readers does a lot to boost the writers confidence. I love you all so much!**_

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


End file.
